


The Little Bird and the Golden Bear

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur is in looooove, Bottom Merlin, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Gryffindor Arthur, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Merlin is quiet, Mpreg, Pregnant Merlin, Secretly Sassy Merlin, Shy Merlin, Slytherin Merlin, Stuttering, Teen Arthur, Teen Everyone, Teen Merlin, Teen Pregnancy, Top Arthur, Underage Sex, Virgin Arthur, Virgin Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin is a shy Slytherin in his 5th year. Arthur is a Gryffindor, also in his 5th year, and is Quidditch Captain. The two fall in love, Arthur sneaks into Merlin's dormitory from time to time, aaaaand Merlin gets pregnant after all those visits from Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I needed. Hogwarts AU. And mpreg.

Fifteen year old Merlin Emrys was exceptionally smart. Many of peers wondered why he wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin. The quiet boy didn't seem cunning or Slytherin-ish at all. But what they didn't realize was that Merlin was very Slytherin, he just wasn't a stereotypical one. Many, even some Slytherins themselves, believed that those sorted into the house were supposed to be prideful, sneaky, and suspicious. Some said Merlin wasn't a "true" Slytherin, but Merlin ignored them. It would take a lot more than a few scathing comments to put Merlin Emrys down. But most people didn't bother him much because most people actually liked Merlin. They knew him as the 'nice Slytherin boy' because he usually liked to help those who needed it.

He didn't talk much, though, but people were used to that. And because of that, he rarely was seen with friends or maybe even a girlfriend. Speaking of girlfriend, Merlin rarely received any sort of romantic interest from others. There was one Ravenclaw girl that liked him named Freya Lake, and when she gave him a note asking him out, Merlin said 'no' but he didn't tell her why. No one knew why, except Freya and Merlin. Merlin hadn't told her his reasons, but Freya was smart (duh, she was in Ravenclaw) so she figured it out herself and refused to tell anyone who questioned why Merlin Emrys shot down a pretty girl like her. Freya didn't pester him or try to change his mind, she let him be.

However, that didn't stop other students. Some students thought he was simpleton who didn't know any better. Others thought he was crazy. And others thought perhaps Merlin was gay. That last one stirred some commotion between the houses. Valiant Apep, a fellow Slytherin, approached Merlin one day with interest. Merlin was reading (as usual) and sitting away from the other Slytherins in the common room. Valiant cast a shadow over him. Merlin slowly glanced up to see the 7th year big teen. He began to get nervous. Why was Valiant there? Why did he have that smirk on his face?

"Hey, Merlin." Valiant said. Merlin knew that was already sign. Valiant had only ever called him by his last name before. Merlin gulped inaudibly and responded with a very faint, "H-Hullo." Valiant leaned closer. Merlin tried to ignore him but he could feel Valiant's leer. Some of the students noticed the interaction. They began to whisper and point. He flushed in embarrassment. He wasn't liking the attention.

"I want to ask you something." said Valiant. Merlin's heart beat picked up. Oh broomsticks, what could he want?

"Um, okay?" Merlin said uncertainly, still stubbornly looking at his book, but he wasn't reading it anymore.

"You gay?" There was a silence. Merlin didn't answer for a moment because he was thinking of what to say. Finally he answered in the most innocent and soft-spoken voice, "Why? Are you interested?" There was a snort somewhere followed by snickers. Valiant didn't seemed discouraged, however. In fact, the effect was the opposite of what Merlin was hoping.

"Actually, yeah." he said. Merlin's eyes widened comically. _Wait, WHAT!?_  he screamed in his mind. "Go out with me." Valiant said. Merlin was beginning to get nervous and uncomfortable. He was _not_ liking this, not a bit. A lot of people were staring at them.

"Um....I-I..." Merlin stammered. What should he tell him? Should he shoot him down? God, no. But he didn't want to say yes, either! "Um...I have to go!" Merlin said, then ran out of the Slytherin dormitory. He camped out in the library and accidentally fell asleep there. When he woke up, it was around six in the morning. People were going to wake up soon. Merlin was rushing to his house, gangly limbs flailing. He wasn't putting attention because he was so concentrated in getting to his room, so it was only natural he would bump into someone. And it just had to be bloody Valiant. The bigger man looked angry at first someone dared to bump into him, but once he saw it was Merlin, he smiled widely.

"Weeeell, if it isn't Merlin." he said. He snugly wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist.

"I-I-I need to g-go." he stuttered. He only did that when he was nervous or scared. He tried to wriggle away.

"Whoa, hold down, Merlin. You still haven't told me if you'll go out with me or not." Valiant said. He gripped Merlin's thin arms in a beefy hand.

"N-no, let me go!"

"Hey!" shouted a voice. Both Merlin and Valiant turned to see a blonde teen wearing dirty Gryffindor Quidditch robes. He held his broom in one gloved hand. A couple of other Gryffindors were behind him. Merlin recognized all of them, Mithian Nemeth (Seeker) Leon Knightley (Keeper), Gwaine Greene (Chaser), Elyan Smith (Beater), Lancelot du Lac (Chaser), Percival Hopper (Beater), and finally Arthur Pendragon (Chaser). Arthur was frowning as he joined them. "He said no." Arthur barked. Merlin felt like dying. Holy hell, it was Arthur! Arthur was defending him! After years of staring at him creepily, he finally noticed him! But a grip on his arm reminded him Arthur wouldn't have looked at him twice if it wasn't for Valiant. Valiant curled his lip at Arthur.

"Get lost, Pendragon. This is between Slytherins." he snarled.

"Really? Well then, I guess that I can step in." said a voice. Morgana Pendragon joined them along with her Hufflepuff girlfriend, Gwen who usually was sweet but right now looked like she could fight a Basilik. Merlin wondered where in the hell did she come from and when!? The raven haired 6th year girl regarded Valiant with a cold smirk. "Let him go, darling." She didn't even need to take out her wand to intimidate Valiant. The Slytherin clicked his tongue then shoved Merlin away from him. Merlin tripped on his feet and landed on something hard but warm.

"Whatever. Too skinny for me anyways." Valiant said, then stormed away. Merlin watched him go, sighing in relief.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice right next to his ear.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked. He felt the slim body in his arms go still. For a moment Arthur wondered if Valiant cast a stunning spell on him. A pale face slowly looked up at him. Arthur almost lost his voice. He saw long sooty eyelashes brush against high cheekbones, pink lips become apart, big blue eyes stare at him warily. "Um...." Arthur forgot how Merlin got there in his arms, all he knew was that he didn't mind it. The tension was thick, but Gwaine being Gwaine had to ruin the moment.

"Just kiss already." he snickered. Mithian, who was next to him, smacked the back of his head. Merlin was pushing Arthur away, cheeks flushed. Arthur didn't want him to go, he wanted him close.

"Th-thank you." Merlin said, looking down at his shoes. Arthur wanted to raise his chin up.

"You're welcome." he responded. There was silence. Arthur wanted to tell him something, to ask him if he wanted to hang out (preferably just the two of them, but it would not be a date, okay!) but he wasn't sure if Merlin wanted to hang out with him, let alone date him. (Wait, what? Where did that come from?) "Um, soooo...." Fuck it, he was going for it. But it wasn't a date! What sort of twat would he be if he asked Merlin out five seconds after Valiant tried to force him into a date? "Do you want to go out?" he blurted out. Fuck. Shit. No, oh no, he _didn't!_ Merlin's eyes widened. Arthur could feel Gwen's disapproving head shake and Morgana's dramatic eye roll. Arthur had to fix it quickly! "Um, I mean, not on a date or anything." Merlin's face fell. "I mean, if you want to hang out as friends or....something..." he finished lamely. Merlin blinked, which distracted Arthur 'cause his eyelashes were _so_ long.

"Um, o-okay." Merlin said. Arthur felt his heart flutter. He gave the Slytherin boy a bright smile. Merlin returned a the smile shyly. The tender moment was interrupted by Gwaine, who slung his stupid intruding arms around Merlin's (Grr) and Arthur's shoulders.

"So," Gwaine said, winking at Merlin who flushed. Arthur suddenly felt like biting his arm away. "Where we going, fellas?" Screw biting him, Arthur felt like punching him.

 

The not-date at the Three Broomsticks began. Arthur got to talk to Merlin, which was awesome. He found out that Merlin loved to read, his favorite color was blue, he loved animals, especially birds. He didn't really liked Quidditch but he said he'd be happy to support Arthur, which the blonde boy found surprising. "What about your house's team?" Arthur asked him. Merlin shrugged.

"Don't really like them. Morgana's nice though." he responded. Ah, yes. Valiant was the team's captain. Morgana was one of their Chasers.

"Well, in that case, feel free to stop by practice sometime." Arthur said. "I'm sure Morgana won't mind." Merlin nodded and to hide his blush he sipped some of his butterbeer. Arthur thought it was cute how easily red Merlin could get. Must be that pale skin. Arthur's eyelids drooped a little in a dreamy way. _Mmm, yes, that snowy skin..._ Merlin raised his eyes and caught him staring. _Fuck, abort! Abort!_ Arthur quickly looked away and stubbornly stared at his mug.

* * *

Merlin looked up just in time to see Arthur staring at him. Why did he look sleepy? Was Merlin boring him? Suddenly, Arthur started staring at his mug. What on earth was going through the blonde's mind? Merlin wanted to say something. The silence was getting awkward. Meanwhile, the rest of the group was chatting and laughing. They were the only ones not saying anything. Merlin began to twirl some curls around his ear to distract himself. When he cast a glance at Arthur, he was staring at him again. This time in a more intense manner. He was now wondering why Arthur was staring so much. Was there something on his face? Did he have butterbeer foam on his lips? "W-why are you staring so much?" Merlin asked. Arthur blinked as if he was waking up from a trance.

"Sorry. It's just...you look so...pretty." Merlin's cheeks enflamed. Arthur saw how embarrassed Merlin became. "Sorry. That must have sounded creepy." Merlin shook his head.

"No, it was sweet... Um, thank you." They smiled at each other.

"I've always thought you were pretty." Arthur said animatedly, then he paled when he realized what he just said. Merlin felt his hopes sky-rocket. "I think I'll stop talking." he mumbled. Merlin chuckled.

"No, please, do continue." he said.

"If you insist." Arthur laughed. "Well, let's see, I really like your eyes. That's what I first noticed about you. I think this was around 2nd or 3rd year. And your hands. Oh, and your ears. Oh God, and your _hair_..." When he trailed off, Merlin felt very warm all of a sudden. "Well, now it's your turn to butter me up. What do you like about me?" Merlin started to panic.

"I-I don't like you..." he stammered. Instead of looking hurt, Arthur looked amused.

"I didn't say that. I said, _what_ do you like about me?"

"Um....well....what do I not like about you is the question." And bloody hell, did he _really_ just say that?

"So I'm practically perfect, am I?" Arthur said cheekily.

"A practically perfect _prat."_   Arthur fake gagged.

"Oh, Emrys, you did not just make an alliteration! Gross, you nerd!" He leaned over to ruffled Merlin's curls and was surprised when he felt them soft and silky.

"Ahem." Arthur and Merlin froze, then slowly turned to see Morgana, Gwen, and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team staring at them. Arthur's hand felt heavy on Merlin's head. He avoided everyone's eyes by staring at the table.

"You guys done flirting?" Mithian said, but she said it with a smile. Merlin realized she was just teasing them.

"Sod off." Arthur said, but he was laughing.

* * *

A great evening turned into a great night and all of his friends left so it was just him and Merlin. With the candles lit and less people, Arthur felt like he had Merlin all to himself. They talked and laughed. He noticed Merlin had gotten out of his little protective cocoon and began to be more outgoing. Arthur could watch Merlin and be with Merlin all day and never get tired of him. He had the strong urge to kiss him, but he was afraid Merlin would shy away and never to talk to him again. The end of their not-date arrived. Arthur was disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with Merlin. But they had classes tomorrow. Arthur walked Merlin to his dorm, the whole while they were talking and nudging each other until they got to the Slytherin dungeon's entrance.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Arthur said. Merlin grinned.

"Yeah." he said.

"Um, I was wondering... Uh, perhaps you'd like to go out with me? Perhaps....maybe...just the two of us?" Arthur asked. He was nervous of Merlin's answer but screw it, it was worth risking. Merlin's grin widened and his eyes lit up. Arthur was drawn to the lovely sight.

"Yes!" Merlin exclaimed a little too loudly, then flushed when he realized how loud he was. "Sorry. Yes. When?"

"Maybe next Saturday? At Honeydukes?" Arthur offered. Merlin nodded eagerly.

"Sure." Arthur felt like his heart was soaring.

"Great." he said. "I'll see you then."

"Yeah, great."

"Okay."

"Okay." They grinned at each other stupidly, Merlin said, "Um, I should probably go to sleep. It's getting late. B-but I'll see you Saturday!"

"Yeah, I'll find you. Bye, Merlin."

"Bye, Arthur."

Arthur was smiling the whole way towards the Gryffindor house.

* * *

 After fooling around in Honeydukes, buying warm butterbeer because it was snowing, Merlin and Arthur headed towards Hogwarts. It was turning to dawn outside. Arthur noticed Merlin shivered. The boy was wearing his scarf and robes, but he was just so skinny! Arthur licked his lips then not-so-discreetly wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders. Merlin gave a little jump but then he leaned into Arthur in a shy, uncertain way. Then the boy raised a gloved hand to catch a snowflake. Arthur watched Merlin's face light up. He looked so endearing with his nose and cheeks rosy, and bits of snow on his eyelashes. Arthur couldn't resist him anymore. He took Merlin's chin and turned his face his way. Merlin was wide-eyed and stunned as Arthur leaned forward and captured his lips with his own in a kiss. Merlin tensed, not knowing what to do at first. Arthur drew away when Merlin didn't respond. The raven haired boy was staring at him as if Arthur had just squeezed his arse and not given him a little kiss.

"What's the matter? Did you not like it?" Arthur asked. Merlin looked down at his shoes. Arthur was starting to feel like maybe he misread Merlin. Maybe Merlin just wanted to be friends after all... _Fuck, I messed up big time_ , he thought.

"No, it's not that." Merlin's soft voice stopped Arthur's mental _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ rant. "It's just...well...um.... I-I've n-never been k-kissed before..." He ducked his head shyly and stared to play with curl by his ear. Arthur felt a wave of affection for him.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Fuck, maybe Merlin would feel pressured if he said it like that. "I-I mean, only if _you_ want to, that is." Damn, that just sounded stupid. Merlin nodded, eyelashes lowered.

"Y-yes. I'd like that." Arthur felt like he was just told that he won the Quidditch Championship. He gently cupped Merlin's cheek and placed a kiss on his lips. Then another one, and another one. He felt Merlin lean forward and a moan a little. Arthur's other hand moved to cup Merlin's other cheek. They exchanged innocent kisses and then they both drew away. Merlin shivered and hugged himself. "Sorry. You must be cold." Arthur said. He held Merlin close to him and kissed the tip of his cold nose. Merlin made a little happy noise and cuddled closer to him. They walked together, holding each other close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is le preggo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving~

Merlin Emrys and Arthur Pendragon began to officially date shortly after their first kiss. The 4th through 6th year students were the most shocked. Some people were happy for them and some were not very enthusiastic. Those who weren't happy for them were either Valiant's team, excluding Mordred Druidson their Seeker and Morgana. And all of Arthur's ex-girlfriends (besides Mithian) and girls (and a few boys) who had a crush on him. Some thought Merlin “turned” him gay (even though Arthur was actually bi) or gave him a love potion. Some even went to Kilgharrah himself, the Headmaster. And by popular demand, he examined Arthur and announced in a very satisfied voice that, “Arthur Pendragon is not under a love spell, he is simply in love.” And the screams and cries from girls (and those few boys) could be heard from Diagon Alley.

Most of the people against them gave up and accepted that Arthur Pendragon was in love with Merlin Emrys. But others could get over it. Specifically Sophia Sidhe (Ravenclaw, 5th year) whom Arthur had dumped. She started a small hate group towards Merlin and decided to try to hurt him. Sophia manged to trip Merlin and he almost fell down the stairs if it wasn't for Mordred who stopped him from falling. Angry, she tried other things like giving him Befuddlement Draught she took from her father's study, but poor Daegal from Hufflepuff ended up taking it. But Sophia would not give up. She wanted Merlin to pay for stealing Arthur's attention from her. By now, most of her friends and peers ended up chickening out. They thought all Sophia wanted to do was _prank_ Merlin, not actually hurt him. She was finally caught when Gwen saw her draw her wand and point it at an unsuspecting Merlin during passing. Sweet little Gwen actually jumped at Sophia Sidhe, tackled her into the ground, and ripped the wand out of her hand.

“Didn't your mother teach you not to point wants at people!?” she shouted at her, then headed straight for Professor Kilgharrah. Arthur pushed through with Percival, Leon, and Gwaine.

“Merlin, are you okay?” Arthur asked. He checked Merlin up and down.

“I'm fine, Arthur.” Merlin said. He was a little shaken, but he was alright now. Sophia would probably be expelled. Arthur was looking at him a little odd. He looked both about to cry and ready to punch something. “Arthur?” Merlin said softly.

“I should have been there for you.” he whispered.

“You can't be watching be 24/7. It wasn't your fault.”

“Still. I'm sorry.” Arthur offered his hand. “I'll walk you to lunch.”

* * *

 People got over Merlin and Arthur dating. There were a few comments here and there like “I still can't believe they're dating” but Merlin and Arthur never put any attention to them. Arthur and Merlin were used to each other now, that's all that mattered to them. They kissed more often, they held hands in public, they exchanged “I love you's”. They were happy. However, being the hormonal teenagers that they were who were very affectionate towards each other, they couldn't help but want to have a little more than their french kissing session. They wanted to do more than just grope and rub. Merlin was the one to bring it up.

Arthur had managed to once again successfully sneak into the Slytherin dungeon in the middle of the night. Merlin had offered to do the same for him, but Arthur told him he liked the sense of danger and knowing that he could be caught by the caretaker, Cedric. Merlin didn't really understand why, but he allowed him to what he wanted. He sneaked into Merlin's bed and drew the canopy to cover them. Merlin was waiting for him, wearing his pajamas. “Arthur—” Merlin breathed only to be silenced by Arthur's finger.

“Did you cast the muffliato charm?” he whispered. Merlin nodded. Arthur smiled. “Good.” He leaned forward to kiss Merlin loudly. They both giggled when he drew away. Arthur leaned forward again, hand raising to Merlin's cheekbone, and began to give him suckling little kisses. Merlin moaned as Arthur pushed him into his back. They kissed like that for a few minutes. Merlin would arch into his touch when Arthur would stroke his thighs or stomach. A hand on his shoulder pushing him lightly made Arthur freeze then draw away.

“What's the matter?” Arthur asked. “Was it too much?” Merlin below him was flushed, hazy-eyed, and panting heavily.

“N-no, not that. I want...I want more.” Arthur tilted his head in a confused manner. “I want s-sex.” Arthur was still and wide eyed above him.  
“You want us to have sex?” he asked loudly. Merlin was blushing a deep red as he nodded.

“Y-yes. I want us to have sex.” He sounded way more sure of himself this time. A slow smile curled in Arthur's lips. Merlin wrinkled his nose.

“Arthur, you look like a creepy pervert. Especially in the dark.” Arthur quickly wiped his smirk off.

“Sorry. It's just...we're having sex! For the first time.” He let out a nervous breath. Merlin laughed weakly.

“Why are _you_ so nervous? _I'm_ the virgin.” Merlin said. Arthur blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

“Well, so am I.” he admitted quietly. Merlin's smile faded.

“Oh. Sorry, I just thought—well, you being _you,_ I thought maybe there was a girl.... Possibly Mithian or Elena.”

“Nope.” Arthur said. “I'm a virgin just like you. I mean, I snogged with both of those girls, but I've never...y'know...”

“Sorry. I didn't mean to assume.” Merlin said with a wince. Arthur kissed him sweetly.

“'Hey, don't sweat it. We're both about to fuck, aren't we?” He chuckled when Merlin smacked his arm. Arthur slowly lowered Merlin's pants as he stroked himself to full hardness. “Okay?” he asked, kissing Merlin's stomach. The pale boy nodded and buried his face into his pillow. Merlin opened his legs wider. Arthur gulped. “Um, I guess here goes...” Damn, he sounded dumb. Arthur licked two of his fingers and started to circle Merlin's hole. As soon as he did, the pale boy clenched up. “Merlin, don't go tight or it'll be harder.” Arthur said. Merlin whimpered and nodded. Arthur teased him a bit, then inserted the tip. Then half went in. He started to thrust half of his finger inside. Merlin was trembling hard.

“How's it feel?” Arthur asked.

“I dunno. Weird...?” Arthur tried to be gentler, hoping it'd be more pleasant.

“Is that better?” he asked. Merlin's twitch and moan was his response. He pushed back his arse a little. Arthur took that as a good sign and made space for a second finger. Merlin arched his back and whined loudly. Arthur started fingering him in earnest. Merlin twitched and kicked out occasionally. He wasn't used to the feeling of fingers inside him. Arthur was getting the hang of it.

“ _Hey, I'm not too bad at this.”_ he thought to himself in amazement. Merlin was loosening slowly. He was really tight at first and Arthur was worried he might hurt him. He widened Merlin's hole with his two fingers. “I think I should add one more.” Arthur thought out loud. “Do you think you could handle it?” he asked Merlin. The pale boy bit his fat lower lip and nodded. Arthur fucked his fingers in a quicker way. He fit another finger inside Merlin. The boy clutched at him.

“A-ah...” He moaned and curled his toes. Arthur stretched all three of his fingers inside Merlin. He was pleased to see Merlin was stretched rather nicely.

“I think you're good now.” Arthur informed. He sat on his haunches and stroked his hard cock. He sighed. “I'm going to put it in now, okay? Are you ready?”

“Y-yes.”

“Okay.”

Arthur pushed his cock head against Merlin's hole. He groaned loudly when he felt Merlin's fluttering warmth around his cock. He was half-way in when he stopped. “Are you alright?” he asked. Merlin was panting deeply and clenching on his cock.

“I-I'm good.” Merlin said, voice muffled by his pillow. Arthur pushed deeper, slowly stretching Merlin's little hole. He felt his balls snug against Merlin's behind. Arthur closed his eyes and smoothed his erratic breathing. _Fuck, I'm inside Merlin!_ “I-I'm gonna move now, okay?” Merlin nodded. “Okay...” Arthur started to move slowly, but Merlin made him stop.

“W-wait.” he said. Arthur was beginning to worry.

“Shit, sorry. Did I hurt you?” he asked.

“N-no... I want to...to see you.” Arthur blushed.

“Um...okay...” It felt more intimate when they were facing each other. Arthur could see every expression Merlin made. It was better than just hearing Merlin. Arthur wrapped Merlin's legs around his waist and started to move again. “Is that better?” he asked. Merlin nodded.

Arthur leaned down and nudged his nose against Merlin's. The raven haired boy leaned forward and sucked on the blonde boy's lower lip. Merlin wrapped his arms and legs tightly around him. Arthur kissed him deeply while his other hand wrapped around Merlin's cock. He started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Merlin came rather quickly after that, Arthur following shortly after. Arthur pulled out and flopped on his back panting. Merlin reached for his wand and magicked the cum away. “Next time, wear a condom.” he advised.

“Where the heck would I get one?” Arthur asked. Merlin shrugged.

“I dunno. But I can get pregnant. My dad was a Dragonlord.” he said. Dragonlords were commanders of dragons and could only sire a son. However a century ago, they evolved into being able to birth a son themselves, which was good for Merlin since he was so inclined to the male species. Expert wizards and witches believed this happened so that the Dragonlord line was secured and would not go extinct. Arthur blinked at him in surprise.

“Whoa, really?” he asked him. There was awe in his voice and he couldn't help but imagine having a baby with Merlin.

“Yeah, so we have to be careful.” Merlin said. Arthur waved his worries away.

“I think we're fine. As long as you magic away the cum, you won't get pregnant.”

* * *

 Arthur started visiting Merlin a _lot_ more often after their first time. They could hardly be forced apart by their friends and teachers. Merlin had a few classes with Gryffindors, so he and Arthur sat next to each other or jumped at the chance of being paired together. Arthur's friends (as well as Merlin's now) began to be suspicious of them.

“Why are you two always so chipper and glued to each other all the time?” Gwaine asked them during Potions. Professor Gauis was currently writing something on the board. Merlin was leaning into Arthur while the professor was looking away.

“What do you mean?” asked Arthur with annoyance in his voice. Gwaine gave him a _really?_ look. Merlin flushed and forced himself to concentrate on the board to ignore the long-haired Gryffindor boy. Arthur grumbled and wrapped a protective arm around Merlin's shoulders. It took Gwaine five seconds to figure it out himself.

“Oh, god.” he mumbled to them. Merlin and Arthur looked at him. Gwaine had a wide stupid grin on his face. “You two _fucked_ , didn't you?” Merlin blushed and Arthur gave Gwaine the death glare. “Ha! I told Leon you two would—”

“Mr. Greene, please put attention and lower your voice.” Professor Gauis said, without turning to look at them. “Oh, and Merlin and Arthur, please sit five inches away from each other I'll be forced to use a binding spell.” Merlin meekly scooted away and stared at his lap. The class snickered at them.

During lunch time, Arthur managed to sneak Merlin into the Gryffindor table. Percival sat right next to Merlin, using his large muscular frame to hide the slim boy from the professors table. Arthur was on his other side, feeding him stuff from his plate. Gwaine and Elyan looked at each other and pretended to gag.

“Soooo...” Leon said suddenly, interrupting their lovey-dovey session. “Arthur.” he said. The blonde boy looked at him distractedly, too enthralled with his boyfriend. “Where were you last night? I got up and saw your bed empty.” Arthur tensed beside Merlin.

“Um... I was....um...in the restroom.” His lie was pretty obvious.

“Really? Because Mordred swears he saw you in the Slytherin common room.” Elyan interjected.

“Whatever could you have been doing there, I wonder.” Mithian added innocently. Merlin's blush was immediately noticed. He cursed his snowy skin.

“I knew it!” Gwaine exclaimed, then he looked at Percival. “Cough it up, son.” he said, extending his hand.

“Oh, alright.” Percival gave Gwaine one galleon.

“You two bet on us?” Arthur asked, not sounding very impressed or surprised. Gwaine smiled, then took a savage bite from his turkey leg. Arthur promised he'd get them back in Quidditch practice.

Later during night time, Arthur visited Merlin again and got reacquainted with Merlin's bed. This time however, he fell asleep there on accident. He was smacked awake by Merlin. “Get out, prat! You're going to get caught!” Merlin hissed. He was kicked out of bed. Arthur landed on his ass. He turned around to scowl at Merlin, but instead was met with his pajama pants and shirt thrown at his face. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted once again. Merlin poked his head from between the drapes, only wearing his unbuttoned pajama shirt (which looked rather large on him for some reason). “Get out, get out!” he whispered angrily.

“I'll see you later, babe.” he said quietly.

“I love you.” Merlin answered. Arthur stuffed his legs into his pants and slid his feet into his slippers. He threw his shirt on and found that it felt tighter. He managed to unbutton only part of it because it wouldn't close around his chest. That was odd. Why was it so small?

He figured it out when he was already out of the Slytherin House. “Damn.” Arthur cursed. He had _Merlin's_ pajama shirt.

“Arthur?” said a voice. _Double-damn_. Arthur looked up to see 4 th year Slytherin Mordred with his arms crossed.

“H-hey, Mordred. Um...” Arthur shifted awkwardly. “What are you doing here?”

“I just went to get some water... What are _you_ doing here?” Mordred cast a critical eye over Arthur who was wearing a shirt that was too small for him and seemed to have came from the Slytherin dungeon.

“Um, I was just...”

“Did Merlin give you the password?” the younger boy interrupted. Arthur sighed in a defeated manner.

“Yep.”

“Oh, okay. We were wondering how you sneaked in. Should have known all you did was use the password. Wait to I tell Kara she was wrong...” Mordred muttered to himself. Arthur quietly sneaked away then ran to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

 Merlin wasn't feeling so good lately, but he refused to go to the Hospital Wing. He could barely put attention to any of his classes. He felt so weak and his stomach hurt so much. Maybe he should have eaten... But the very thought of food made Merlin turn a little green. Arthur grew worried of him. He tried to convince Merlin at first to go to the infirmary but Merlin would not give. But, Merlin had to give in when he suddenly vomited during Herbology in which he shared with Hufflepuffs. Professor Finna rushed to him. “Are you alright, Merlin?” she asked him. Merlin nodded and covered his mouth with his hand. “Can someone please take Mr. Emrys to the hospital wing?” she asked. Gwen immediately raised a hand.

“I'll take him, Professor.” she said. Gwen helped Merlin get to the infirmary. Madam Alice quickly assisted him when he vomited on her polished floor. She made him vomit into a bucket then had him wash his mouth and change clothing.

Madam Alice examined him as he lied on a bed. When she drew back, she looked pale. “You can go now, Miss. Smith.” she said to Gwen.

“Is he alright?” she asked the old woman.

“He's fine. But I need to speak to Merlin alone.” Gwen nodded. She smiled at Merlin then left. As soon as she left, Madam Alice took out her wand. “Merlin, I'm going to use magic for this, alright. I just need to make sure about something.”

“Um, okay.”

“Lift up your shirt.” Merlin lied still as Madam Alice waved her wand over Merlin's bare stomach. A white light spiraled over his skin. The light suddenly turned green. “You can lower your shirt now.” she said. Merlin did so. The older woman sighed and rubbed her chin.

“What it is it?” he asked.

“Do you know what the color green stands for, Merlin? Besides your house, I mean.” she asked.

“Um...nature?” he said rather hesitantly. He wasn't understanding where this was going.

“Yes, indeed. Nature and fertility, too.” she said. “If I would of done this spell to myself, the color of the light would have stayed white, the color of neutrality.” Merlin began to feel sick again. He understood what she was saying.

“Are you saying I'm....I'm...” He couldn't find himself to say it.

“Yes, you're pregnant, Mr. Emrys.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was pretty tempted to make Sophia a Slytherin but I thought "nah, let's have a Ravenclaw villain for once!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur get called to the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry peoples for taking too long :D

Merlin couldn't sleep for days. His stomach felt uneasy and it wasn't because of the baby. He knew he had to tell Arthur, but he didn't want to! He didn't want to think of Arthur's reaction. And oh God, Arthur's _father_ —Prime Minister of Magic, Uther Pendragon. What would _he_ say? No doubt that Merlin was a harlot that threw himself at his son to get close to the Pendragon family, a well-known household in the Wizarding World. What would the press say? What would the school say? The headmaster? What would _everyone_ say? He was so scared. He avoided Arthur and everyone he normally hanged out with. He talked a lot less than he used to. In fact, he didn't even talk at all. Not a peep. Not even when the teacher called on him. Which is how Professor Gauis found out he was pregnant.

Professor Gauis was not only his favorite teacher and a former physician, but he was also Merlin's uncle on his mother's side. He cared for Merlin a lot. He asked Merlin to stay after class. The boy hesitated but he obeyed. Gwaine, who was passing them on the way out, leaned in to whisper. “You in trouble, Emrys?” But Gauis caught him and shooed him away with the rest of the class. Gauis closed the door behind them and sat down at his desk with Merlin in front of him.

“Are you alright, Merlin?” the old man asked. Merlin didn't answer. “Merlin,” he leaned over, “tell me, is something wrong? You've been so quiet—well quieter than usual.” The boy suddenly started to sniffle and his eyes moistened. Gauis was frozen for a moment, until he realized the boy was crying. He got up and held Merlin close to him. “There, there.” he said, patting his slim back. Gauis conjured a cup of tea and a chair. “Sit and drink your tea. When you're done, we can talk.”

Merlin quietly sipped from his tea with his eyes cast down. Gauis patiently waited until Merlin finished all of it. “Now, tell me what troubles you.” he said. Merlin inhaled quietly and prepared himself.

“I'm pregnant.” he said in a thin voice. Gauis almost didn't hear him.

“Pregnant? Did I hear you right?” the old man asked. Maybe his hearing was finally failing him.

“Y-Yes.” Merlin responded shakily. Gauis hummed and thought for a moment. Pregnant! His nephew was pregnant! He was so young!

“Who is the father?” he asked. Merlin went quiet again, but Gauis waited for him to conjure up the courage.

“Arthur is.” Gauis didn't seem very surprised. He just nodded with another hum.

“Are you going to tell him?” Merlin gained a troubled look on his face.

“I-I guess... But...” His eyes teared up again. “I'm scared.” His lower lip started trembling.

“I believe Arthur will want to do the right thing.” Gauis said. Merlin mentally agreed. Arthur was all about honor. But still, that didn't mean he wasn't nervous. Gauis noticed his worry. “Don't worry too much, my boy. He'll understand.”

* * *

 “YOU'RE WHAT!?” Arthur shouted at the top of his lungs. Merlin winced at his level of voice. They were currently hiding in the astronomy tower. They had agreed to meet there while everyone was asleep. But now, Merlin doubted anyone was still awake because Arthur raised his voice.

“Shhh!” Merlin said urgently, shoving a finger against his boyfriend's lips. He looked around to see if anyone was coming and strained his ears for the sound of footsteps. He was glad there was none. He released a sigh and slipped his finger away from Arthur.

“I'm pregnant.” Merlin repeated, looking down at his shoes. “I-I didn't want this to happen... I know you're father will be mad at you and well, my mum won't be very proud of me either.... It's going to be hard on her too...” Merlin realized that his mom would have to put food on the table for another mouth. He felt his chest tighten. Arthur rubbed his face.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to shout... This is just...hard...” he said. Then he felt bad. Merlin was the pregnant one here. He was the one that would have to carry the baby for nine long months. “I'm sorry, love.” he said, taking Merlin's form in his arms and hugging him securely. Merlin snuggled into him and sniffled a little.

“I'm so scared, Arthur.” he said.

“I know, I am too.” He raised Merlin's face and stroked his cheek. “But we'll find a way, okay? I can get a job so your mum won't have to work extra hours.” Merlin smiled and nuzzled into him.

“Thank you.” he said. Arthur leaned over to kiss him and then held him close.

“We'll be okay, Merlin. We'll be okay.”

* * *

 It wasn't long until Headmaster Kilgharrah found out about Merlin's pregnancy. He was Professor Gauis' good friend and Merlin's godfather. He had to find out one way or another. During the middle of Charms, he called Merlin and Arthur up to his office. Merlin and Arthur walked the halls together nervously. “Do you think he knows?” Merlin asked his blonde boyfriend.

“I don't know... You didn't tell anyone, did you?” he asked the pale boy. Merlin looked down.

“Um... Well, Professor Gauis found out before you.” he said. Arthur frowned.

“You told him?” Merlin frowned back.

“Well, what did you expect me to do? I was scared and I started crying!” he said.

“Alright, alright. I get it. I'm sorry.” Arthur stroked his head and kissed his cheek. They entered the headmaster's office.

Headmaster Kilgharrah resembled very much a dragon. He was tall and long, his eyes vibrant gold with slits for pupils, his skin dark and leathery, his voice scratchy and commanding, his incisors a tad too sharp and his ears a little too pointed. When he saw the two boys, he instructed them to sit. The leathery man turned to his godson. “Merlin, my boy, how are you? Baby doing fine?” he asked, eyes flitting to Merlin's very slightly curved stomach. Merlin and Arthur froze in their chairs.

“H-How did you know I was—” Kilgharrah interrupted Merlin with a hoarse laugh.

“My boy, you forget I have the Sight.” he said. Ah, yes. There was that. Little known fact—Kilgharrah was a Seer, a truly rare gift.

“The baby is fine, sir.” Merlin replied, crossing his arms over his stomach. “The same can't be said about myself.” he added. Kilgharrah nodded, understanding.

“Yes, it will be a rough journey for you and the young Pendragon. But it will be alright in the end.” he said.

Merlin and Arthur felt relieved for exactly three seconds, and then Kilgharrah ruined it by saying, “Ah yes, and I called your parents.” Arthur jumped to his feet and slammed his hands on the desk.

“You did WHAT!?” he yelled. Merlin followed his example, minus the slamming and shouting. Kilgharrah didn't seem deterred.

“I had to contact your parents, boys. You two are still underage and it's my obligation to tell them of the pregnancy.”

“Oh god.” Merlin moaned. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. He sunk to his knees.

“Merlin!” Arthur exclaimed and helped him up. He led him to the chair and made him sit.

“Breathe, love, breathe.” he said, rubbing his back.

“Do you need to go to the infirmary?” Kilgharrah asked with concern in his voice.

“N-No...” Merlin responded. Arthur took his hand and stroked it.

“It'll be fine, okay? It's going to be fine.” he said, though he sounded scared himself.

“H-How long until they get here?” Merlin stammered. Kilgharrah smirked.

“I'd say about....five seconds.”

And right on cue, the door slammed open. “Kilgharrah, what is the meaning of this!?” Uther Pendragon, Minister of Magic, rushed inside with murder in is eye. “What do you mean by saying my son got some boy pregnant!?” he bellowed. Following behind him was a small woman who usually looked humble and sweet, but right now looked deeply distressed and irritated with Uther.

“Uther, good evening to you.” Kilgharrah grumbled, then he smiled at the woman. “Hunith, it's nice of you to come. Please, sit.” Hunith Emrys sat down next to her son. Meanwhile, Uther glared at his own.

“Arthur, this is irresponsible of you! We could have a scandal in our hands!” Arthur looked deeply ashamed.

“I'm sorry, Father.” he said. Merlin went to Arthur's side and took his hand in his. Arthur smiled at him weakly.

“A scandal is the least of your worries, Uther.” said Kilgharrah. “We need to discuss the pregnancy and how the child will be supported.” Uther glared at Merlin and Hunith.

“These type of people can't sustain a child, that's for sure.” he sneered.

“From the looks of it, you can't either, Uther. Your son is terrified of you.” Hunith shot back.

“How dare you, woman!” Uther thundered. And at that, Hunith shot up and stood toe to toe with Uther. They started shouting, there were fingers jabbing in faces, and snarls.

“Silence, please!” Kilgharrah's voice magnified the whole room. “Hunith, please sit. Uther, I will not tolerate this sort of behavior.” The two adults stood scolded like children and obeyed, as if they were teenagers in Hogwarts again. “Now, let's discuss the child.” He turned to Hunith first. “Your son is pregnant and underage.” Then he turned to Uther. “Arthur is too young for child support.” At that, the Minister of Magic harrumphed and crossed his arms. “First thing's first—the baby will live with you, correct?” he said to Hunith.

“Of course.” she responded.

“Good. Then—”

“Wait a minute, how do we know the baby is Arthur's?” Uther interrupted.

“I've never been with anyone else.” Merlin responded before his mum could. “I love Arthur.” Arthur was touched and beamed at him.

“I have a question.” Hunith said, getting back into the habit of raising her hand a little.

“Yes, Hunith?” said Kilgharrah.

“What about Merlin's stay in the school while being pregnant? He can't go around with a baby inside him!”

Merlin wanted to say that 'it's okay, I can handle it' but could he really? Would he want students to point and stare as he went from class to class, to lunch time, all with a pregnant belly? He shuddered at the thought. Kilgharrah rumbled in his throat.

“I suggest Merlin take his classes privately with minimal companionship. Maybe some of his closest friends can help him around?” He looked at Merlin to see his reaction. The boy sighed. That sounded a LOT better than flaunting his pregnancy. Still, his chest ached when he thought of his friend's reactions to the news. “What do you say, Merlin?” Kilgharrah asked.

“Yes, I'd like that.” the young wizard replied.

“Good. That's settled then.” He leaned back on his chair.

“That's it?” Uther suddenly said. “You're not going to suspend or expel or punish them in anyway?”

“No. I don't think they should be punished for this. Yes, they both made a mistake, but it was not deliberate. Besides, this is a life we're talking about, this is a gift.” Merlin hadn't thought about the baby like that before. He just thought of it as an outcome of his and Arthur's carelessness.

“Yes, but they had sex!” Uther pressed on. “In the school, no doubt!” Kilgharrah rolled his eyes.

“Teenagers have sex all the time. I don't expect you were chaste during your whole seven years here in Hogwarts, Uther.” he said, then he gained a twinkle in his eye, “I seem to remember a time when I believe I caught you with the young Igraine—”

“Enough!” Uther bellowed, face flushing a purple-ish red. He then went to go slump in a corner while grumbling angrily.

“Well, now that that's done with, I believe Merlin should start preparing for his new private chambers.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY continued

Merlin sighed deeply. He stroked his slightly extended belly. It had been two months since Kilgharrah arranged for his private chambers. He didn't get to stay good-bye to his friends (they had been only Arthur's friends but now they included Merlin in everything). He supposed it was for the best. There would have been too many questions and Merlin wasn't sure if he wanted to answer them. Merlin put down the book he had been trying to read and looked around.

His new chambers were cozy and big enough. There was a desk all to himself, a table for eating, a nice big bed and canopy, some thick drapery, a wardrobe, and a grandfather clock. It was nice to have his own room for once, but once in a while Merlin got lonely. Arthur would visit whenever he could, and so did a couple of the teachers (like Gauis.) Merlin sighed again and settled his hands over his baby bump. He tried to feel for any movement but felt none. Maybe it was too early for that? He leaned against his chair. God, how he missed Arthur. He hadn't seen him since yesterday evening. His stomach rumbled. Merlin looked down at it irritatingly. Damn, he was hungry. Lunch should have been sent to him by now.

And just on cue, there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Merlin said. Madam Alice bustled in with his tray. He smiled at her and then realized there was someone behind her. Merlin's heart soared when he realized who it was. "Arthur!" Merlin exclaimed. He got up and launched himself at the other boy. Arthur caught him and held him back a little.  
"Whoa, Merlin. Be careful." he breathed, his hands and eyes found Merlin's little swell. His eyes went soft and his lips curled into a smile as he stroked him. Merlin watched him proudly. Arthur was really warmed up to the whole fatherhood thing.

"How is the baby?" Arthur asked. Merlin joined his hands.

"Okay." Merlin answered. Arthur's smile widened. Madam Alice finished setting up the tray.

"Lunch is ready, you two." she said.

"Thank you." Merlin said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Merlin." the older woman said then left.

"Are you going to eat with me?" Merlin asked Arthur. But he was already taking his hand and dragging him towards the dining table. He made Arthur sit down across from him.

"Well, I am now." Arthur chuckled, but he didn't mind accompanying his pregnant boyfriend. Merlin chirped happily and started picking food. Arthur watched with a raised eyebrow as his quiet, usually well-mannered boyfriend, piled his plate high with the oddest combinations. Arthur snatched a good amount before Merlin took it all.

 

After lunch, Arthur had to go back to his classes. "I'm sorry, love. I'll come up for dinner." he said. "I'll even sleep up here." Merlin's eyes grew damp. He would usually not get teary just from Arthur leaving him.

"You promise?" Merlin asked, fighting a sob. Arthur leaned over to kiss his head.

"I promise." Arthur said when he withdrew.

* * *

 Merlin waited restlessly for the Grynffindor boy to come back. He couldn't concentrate on his work assigned to him and brought to him by Gauis. He even broke down crying from the wait. Arthur found him like that. He rushed to his boyfriend and held him close.

"Shh, shh, don't cry." he soothed. He kissed Merlin's head. "Baby, why are you crying?" he asked. Merlin sobbed into his shoulder.

"I missed you." Merlin said in a small voice. "I hate it when you leave." 

"I know. I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur led him to bed and lied with him. His hands explored Merlin's stomach. The pale boy watched him sleepily but happily. He sighed and relaxed as Arthur kissed his bump.

"Stay." Merlin said. Arthur grinned and curled closer to his warmth.

"Of course."

* * *

 Rumors started to spread. Of course they did, it was only a matter of time. "I heard they expelled him." Arthur heard a Hufflepuff say to another.

"Why would they expel him? He was a good student." responded another. Was, Arthur noticed, as if he was dead or something.

"I dunno. Maybe he messed with something dangerous."

Arthur felt like yelling them and telling them to mind their own fucking business. He knew if he did, it would cause more questions to arise. He already got plenty of questions from his friends and classmates. During Care of Magical Beasts, Gwen and Gwaine teamed up together to pester him about Merlin's whereabouts.

"What's happened to him?" Gwen asked.

"Where is he?" Gwaine demanded.

"He's fine." Arthur said with annoyance. "He's just..." Arthur chose his words carefully. "In a delicate condition." Gwen immediately began to worry.

"Oh, no! Is he hurt? Is he sick?"

Arthur felt guilty for worrying his friends. He wanted to tell them what was happening, but, it wasn't his place to tell. He'd have to consult Merlin first. "I'll let you visit him, but I have to ask him, alright? He's really...sensitive right now." Gwen and Gwaine looked at each other in a confused manner. Professor Anhora passed by them with a critical eye.

"I hope you two aren't wasting time. The unicorns need feeding." he said. Arthur sighed. Unicorns were Merlin's favorite. For some reason, they felt the same way about him. They were very found of him.

"Sorry, Professor." he answered, then looked at his friends. "We'll talk about it later."

 

Arthur joined Merlin again for lunch. As they ate, Arthur brought up the subject. "Our friends miss you. They're worried and want to see you." he said.

"I know." Merlin said softly. "I miss them too." Arthur decided to just say it outright.

"I think...I think it's a good idea to let them know what's happening." Merlin raised his eyes to look at him. He was silent for a bit.

"Do you really think so?" he asked.

"Yes." Arthur answered. Merlin sighed.

"Well, I guess. I mean they're going to find out eventually when I pop back up with a kid." Arthur laughed at that.

"That's true. So, let's tell them then. How about you invite them over?" Merlin smiled at him sweetly.

"That's a good idea."

 Merlin told Arthur to call their friends over during the night and lead them to him. It must have been hard for all of them to sneak by Cedric but they managed it. But before Arthur would open the door, he looked at all of them meaningfully. "Don't say anything stupid." he told them, but his gaze lingered on Gwaine.

"What you lookin' at me for?" Gwaine asked innocently. Arthur rolled his eyes and opened the door. Merlin was waiting for them in bed. His now five-month old belly blatantly obvious. And just like Arthur suspected, Gwaine opened his big mouth. "Holy Trippe Goddess, he's pregnant." Everyone glared at him. "What? He is..." he said with a shrug. Merlin struggled to sit up. Arthur rushed to his aid and helped him. When he was sitting, Merlin smiled at them tiredly but happily.

"Hello everybody. Glad you're here."

"Oh, Merlin!" Gwen was the first to rush to him and hug him. After that, the rest of the gang crowded around him.

"You and Arthur have been busy." Gwaine joked. Everyone laughed, including Merlin and Arthur.

"How is this possible?" wondered Mithian.

"Dragonlord." Merlin explained. Everyone 'Ah-ed'.

"Can I touch your stomach?" Gwen asked. There was light in her eyes.

"Yes, of course." Merlin said. Gwen shyly touched his stomach, then she grew more comfortable and spanned her hands around. Soon, everyone was taking turns touching Merlin's belly.

"Whoa, there's an actual baby in here." Percy said in a mesmerized way. His large hands took up most of Merlin's stomach and his ear was pressed up to the curve. He felt small kicks on his cheek. Arthur was glaring at him in a corner with his arms crossed. He thought Percy was a little too close, though he knew he didn't mean any harm. Percy was a big softie, especially when it came to kids. "How long are you?" Percy asked.

"Five months." Merlin replied. "Only four more months left..." They stayed a little while longer to keep Merlin company. But eventually, Merlin grew tired and the baby restless.

"Arthur..." Merlin whimpered. The blonde boy understood. He turned to his friends.

"Merlin is tired." he announced. "He needs to rest." Everyone said their goodbyes to Merlin.

"We'll see you soon." Morgana said, wrapping her arm around Gwen's shoulders. "In the mean time, sleep well, Merlin."

Arthur closed the door behind them, then he settled next to Merlin. The pale boy whimpered as the baby twisted inside him. Arthur leaned over and rubbed his face gently into his stomach. "It's okay, baby. Daddy's here." he murmured. Merlin sighed contently. "Feel better?" the blonde boy asked. Merlin nodded, stroking his boyfriend's hair lovingly.

"You're going to be a great father." Merlin said. Arthur took his hand that was on his head and kissed his palm.

"And you will be a good mother." he responded back. Merlin gained a troubled look on his face. Arthur noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this. I mean, this is a child we're talking about. And I'll still be in school by the time he's born. I'm scared." Arthur was pretty scared himself. He wasn't sure how he was going to juggle school, work, and a baby, but he knew there was a way.

"We'll figure it out, Merlin. I think we can do it." he said. Merlin looked at him hopefully.

"You really think so?" Arthur smiled at him and kissed him.

"Of course I do." 

Merlin relaxed against him and started to doze. "Thank you, Arthur." Then he fell asleep peacefully.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

******Hogwarts, Year 7**

 

Graduation day was full of family members, friends, and tears. Arthur had been swept away by his father and a bunch of his cousins and old family friends. They patted him in the back and congratulated him for finally finishing school. Arthur thanked them all, but his eyes were searching for his boyfriend. _"Where is he?"_ he thought.

"Arthur!" A voice called for him. The blonde boy turned around and saw a tall, thin young man waving at him. Next to him was a kind woman. It was Merlin and his mother Hunith.

"Excuse me." Arthur said to his Uncle Agravaine. He rushed past other graduates and family members coming to visit Hogwarts. "Merlin!" he exclaimed and took his lithe form in his arms. "Hello, Hunith." he said when he withdrew, his arm around Merlin's shoulders.

"Hi, Arthur. Congratulations on graduating." she said, hugging Arthur's side. Merlin looked at him worriedly.

"Arthur, I can't find Jamie." he said. His eyes were large and panicked. Arthur's smile slipped.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I got distracted. Kilgharrah wanted a few words with me." Merlin said miserably.

"Where did you last see him?"

"He was with my mum and then--"

"Mommy! Daddy!" A little high pitched voice caught their attention. A little blonde boy was being carried by an exasperated looking Gwen. Morgana was behind her rolling her eyes at Gwaine.

"Jamie!" Merlin exclaimed and was over there, hugging and kissing the toddler in record time. Arthur joined them shortly, participating in a group hug with his boyfriend and his son. The little boy hugged Merlin and Arthur's necks tightly. "I thought I told you to not leave my side!" Merlin reprimanded, wagging a finger over his face. Jamie's cherub face fell.

"I'm sorry, mommy." he said. Merlin smiled and placed a tickling kiss on his chubby cheek.

"It's okay, baby. Just don't do it again."

Arthur took Merlin's hand. "I'm getting hungry. We should head to the party." he said.

"Yeah, let's go."

Jamie stood between them, holding his father and mother's hands as he skipped forward giggling.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help deciding something :D Here's the decision I need help with: 
> 
> Do you think Merlin would be an Airbender OR a Waterbender? I honestly think he could be both. I think season 1 Merlin would be an Airbender 'cause he's so happy and cute. But I can also picture him as a Waterbender from the Southern tribe. 
> 
> But what do y'all think? Water or Air?
> 
> Ps I'd also think he'd be the Avatar
> 
> *UPDATE* I consulted my friend... Aaaaand she said WATERBENDING. THE FATES HAVE DECIDED! I know a lot of people said Airbending but I just can't fully picture Merlin as an Air Nomad. I just hope no one is too upset.... And hey, maybe I'll write a fic over Merlin being an Air Nomad...just don't get your hopes up too much, foo.

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO SEE FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM!!!
> 
> Btw, Valiant's last name is Apep because that's an evil snake's name and I thought it'd be fitting :D


End file.
